Experience has shown that electronically commutated motors provide one of the most efficient and most reliable motor designs for various types of applications. In general, electronically commutated motors have been designed for specific applications and to meet particular needs. Frequently, the various operating characteristics of electronically commutated motors overlap so that two different motor designs have very similar physical and/or electronic components. The above-identified coassigned, copending application suggests that many different motor configurations can be met be a single electronically commutated motor which can be programmed with specific operating parameters. As a result, there is a need for a system for programming such motors. In particular, there is a need for a simple and efficient way of permitting a customer to maintain an inventory of programmable motors and to program the motors accurately and quickly as there is a need for the motors and with the ability of the programmed motor to meet different, specific requirements.